


Sunday Mornings

by nobetterlove



Series: Starker Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Drabble Collection, Fix-It, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sad Peter Parker, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobetterlove/pseuds/nobetterlove
Summary: Sunday mornings are notoriously bad for Peter Parker.Or - the one where Tony Stark doesn't die & Peter has a moment.Tumblr prompt: "Sunday mornings make me nervous"
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starker Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758661
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Sunday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> This is a short one for me - I figured I could compile all of my Tumblr drabbles into a cute little series. 
> 
> Enjoy it!

Nothing good ever happened on Sunday’s – Peter felt more than sure about that. In all of the craziness of his life, Sunday seemed to be the day when all the shit hit the fan, when the worst of the worst came out to play. If he could obliterate the day from the week, he would – the calendar without Sunday had to cut down on some of the terrible things that continued to happen in his life.

His parent’s car accident happened on a Sunday – the early morning still something that Peter can remember vividly. He clung to his mother’s leg the night before, Peter was still at the age where not having her around felt like torture – the only relief coming when he got to be back in her presence. Aunt May pulled him back and tucked him into her chest, soft lips pressing against his forehead. “They’ll be back, Petey,” she said to him, her words sounding so true, so believable. It took another minute or two for him to calm down and let them walk out the door.

They laid them to rest exactly a week later – that Sunday morning rainy, the skies a dark grey and battling between letting the sun come out to play and subsiding to the storms that were gathering. It seemed appropriate – even at 6, Peter understood that this was only the beginning, that life was long and hard; there’d always be a battle waging.

It sucked having to learn that so early – but in a way, it hardened him a little, made the soft-looking world sharp and crisp like it actually was. He wondered how the rest of the population managed, how those rose-tinted glasses didn’t fall to the floor and reveal all. From that point on, he came to expect bad things.

Which – in his case, turned out to be a good thing. The day that Ben died, Peter was coming back from a Saturday night sleep over at Ned’s. It took them late into the night to get the Diablo stage complete and he was tired. When he walked in to find May and Ben completely done up for Sunday brunch, Peter shook them off – his eyes already heavy from the lack of sleep.

His cell phone ringing not even two hours later woke him up – a feeling of dread sweeping over him with each successive chirp of the phone. May’s broken voice on the other end of the line shook him to the core – the Sunday morning curse.

Making his way down to the hospital to watch Ben die in May’s arms was not how he expected the day to go – the break down that followed bled late into the evening. And when he resurfaced, Peter got his shit together and stood by May’s side. They laid him to rest a week later – the weather this time beautiful, the exact way Ben would have wanted it.

Superpowers and becoming an Avenger came next and for a while, it seemed like things were going to be okay. Sure, sleepless nights and bruises were a commonality – but so were patrols and missions with Iron Man and Captain America. Every battle scar he collected only made Peter stronger – for the first time in his life, he felt like there wasn’t a black cloud over his head

Then, Thanos happened. It didn’t take a genius to realize that things turned to shit on a Sunday morning – the subtle snap of fingers tearing the entire world apart, not just Peter’s. He doesn’t remember much about the dusting – he was in Tony’s arms and then all of the sudden, he wasn’t. The look on Tony’s face when they managed to reunite told him the journey to get to that moment in time was long and hard – the Sunday curse multiplied by a thousand.

When Tony slumped against the rock with all of the infinity stones powers absorbing into the Iron Man suit, the early morning sun was rising – the sky was filled with purples and pinks, the orange right before the sun came up really juxtaposing the scene. They’d done it, the world was just a little safer now that everything was set right. But – everything wasn’t set right. As he kneeled down in front of Tony, he felt his heart shatter.

In the time between coming back and that very moment, he and Tony grew so very close – like maybe Tony worked so hard to bring Peter back for reasons they hadn’t had a chance to get around to talking about. There were shared glances and touches – intimate quiet in the labs and in the seconds when they could sneak one or two alone together. Nothing happened – of course it didn’t, there wasn’t time for that. Tony carried the world on his back and Peter needed to do whatever he could to help with that.

His hand trembled when Tony slumped into it, his eyes sliding shut slowly. He looked around wildly, the rest of the crew standing behind, looking on with sad eyes. “We have to help him – someone, please!” Peter exclaimed, his arms already working to pick the man up, the lifelessness within him frightening – Tony Stark shouldn’t feel like a rag doll in his arms.

The improbability of Dr. Cho keeping Tony alive pushed the doctor harder than ever before – with every passing day, Peter could see more of a hopeful glint in her eyes. They stabilized Tony after a couple of days of uncertainty – and he’d been in a coma ever since. All of the others came and went throughout the day, but not Peter – no, he stayed by Tony’s side day and night, talking to him, holding his hand – hoping with everything within him that this, someone so special, didn’t get taken away from him, too.

A weird sort of feeling settled over him when Tony’s eyes blinked up at him at 1AM on a Sunday morning. It’d been a solid five weeks of worrying, helping Dr. Cho whenever he could, and holding Tony’s slowly diminishing hand in his own. Time’s passage took a toll on Tony’s body, he was thin, the hair on his face course and thick – but he was alive, and that’s all that really mattered.

After waking up and finding out about how much time and care Peter put into being there for Tony and keeping the faith alive, it was pretty easy for the two of them to transition into something a little more permanent – something that could grow and build between them.

Tony and Peter met the rest of the Avenger’s out in front of the hospital, the entire group of them finally looking whole now that Tony was back. They all knew he’d never be able to be the action hero that saved the world again – his entire right side was riddled with scars and nerve damage, the tissue littered with the remnants of the infinity stones powers in the form of long black streaks. Never mind the fact that he was frail and weak looking – Peter missed it the first time around but understood how much Tony’s body had already been through.

They only wanted Tony Stark back, anyway – Iron Man be damned.

Getting Tony home and into a routine that didn’t make them want to throw the other out the window took a little while – Tony was healing, and Peter still felt so drained from everything. They slowly found a way to make it work, though – Peter loved Tony enough to understand and did what he could to keep both of their nightmares at bay. The job was a lot harder than he thought, though – there were so many things they both carried, so many demons that chased them through the night.

Peter woke up from a particularly bad nightmare after a long Saturday night of soothing an aching Tony – the man finally falling to sleep a little before midnight after an entire evening of muscle aches and tremors. When sleep finally overtook Peter a couple hours later, he dreamed of losing Tony, of darkness overcoming him – the man just out of Peter’s reach. It wasn’t new, either. Most nights Tony struggled, Peter’s subconscious played around with his weaknesses and vulnerabilities.

Despite so much loss in his life, losing Tony still ranked number one. His worst fear. His ultimate downfall.

After gasping awake in a cold sweat and making sure the man was still snuggled into the mattress next to him, Peter got up out of bed, his limbs still shaking from the aftershock. There’d be no sleep for the rest of the night – there never was after that dream. Without making too much noise, he crept out of the room and wandered down the long dark hall into the tower’s living room. Maybe the Switch would take his mind off of the thoughts still lingering in the back of his mind.

He never managed to even turn the thing on – Peter fell into the cushions and let everything wash over him, instead. The pull of his emotions too great.

It didn’t register that tears were streaming down his face until the collar of his shirt was soaked through – he couldn’t be sure about the amount of time that past, either. The sound of footsteps had him sniffling, the sleeves of his shirt becoming the perfect tissue.

“Tony, what are you doing up?” Peter asked, his voice still tear heavy and thick, like he hadn’t used it in a while. There was no disguising the red streaks on his face or the puffiness of his eyes – but he tried anyway, a half smile sliding across his lips in an attempt.

Tony didn’t try to move any closer to him for a few minutes, the older man leaning heavily against the wall. His left hand moved to scratch at the longer hair on his chin, Tony’s eyes never leaving Pete’s. “I felt the bed move when you got up. I thought maybe you were gonna head to the lab – but I heard whimpers and decided to come out to investigate. What’s the matter, baby?”

A part of him wanted to laugh, there were so many things wrong – so many parts of him that didn’t feel real, or right – so many fears were swimming within him, superpowers be damned. The one good thing he could claim stood in front of him calling him baby, those amber eyes looking at him so sincerely. Sighing, he got up and walked until he was standing right in front of Tony, his shoulder leaning against the wall in the same fashion as the other.

“Sunday mornings make me nervous,” he whispered, his free shoulder shrugging, trying for nonchalance. “I had a bad dream and just – I guess I was still stuck in it a bit.” When he finished speaking, he took a step closer and pulled Tony into his arms, Peter especially careful with the still healing right side of the man’s body. “I didn’t mean to wake you up.” Lips pressed against the shell of Tony’s ear and lingered, both men content to be in this familiar embrace.

“It’s okay. I missed you,” Tony mumbled back, his body sagging into Peter’s, the fatigue from earlier so very evident. “Stay next time – I’ll help make it better.”

Peter didn’t understand how much he needed to hear that until the words sounded in his ears. Eyes wide, he pulled back just enough to lock gazes with Tony, the softness in the other’s glance making the sincerity evident. Nodding, he enjoyed the weight and sureness of Tony in his arms for a couple minutes longer, the earlier anxiety seeping away bit by bit.

Tony leaned up and pressed a sleepy kiss to Peter’s lips, his hand lingering on his cheek.

“Come back to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking around! 
> 
> The original was based off an ask prompt on Tumblr. If you're interested in joining me there, I'm ohwereusingourmadeupnames. I'm taking all the prompts and ideas! 
> 
> Leave a comment below if you've got something you want to see or just want to chat - I'm good for all of it.
> 
> Y'all are the best!


End file.
